Joining the Official Strife! Discord
Before learning more about how to join our Discord server, please read the rules. Rules Rules= *Spamming the chat is not allowed. Spam is considered: **posting duplicate or meaningless content many times in a row **posting the same or similar text over and over. *Foreign languages are allowed (except in the Strife! Discord), but are not exempt from these rules. *Several forms of speech will not be tolerated across our services. This includes, but is not limited to, hate speech, racism, bigotry, sexual material, player harassment, and hateful or toxic comments. This policy applies not only to chat, but also to names and avatars. *Avoid starting arguments with or instigating members of the community in public. If you have concerns with others, please voice them privately in a civilized manner. Harrassing other members through direct messages is not tolerated and will result in punishment. *Attempted impersonation of a specific staff member, of staff in general, or other famous/well-known personalities is prohibited. *Trying to evade, look for loopholes, or stay borderline within the rules will be treated as breaking them. Use your discretion. *You may not use modifications, macros, exploits, bugs, nor any third-party software or hardware in order to gain an unfair advantage over another player – directly or indirectly – except where explicitly permitted by these rules. *You may not intentionally disrupt, sabotage, or otherwise harm your teammates in any team-based gamemode unless otherwise allowed in the specific gamemode. *Do not nickname yourself blank characters, names that contain non-alphanumeric characters, or names that are visually similar to the nicknames to other members. *Keep on-topic to current chat and to the channel by reading the channel topic to see what's allowed. **This rule is much heavier enforced in channels such as #reports and #devscussion, meaning that there will be greater consequences for posting off-topic content in those channels. *Music bots are to be used in the music channel, and are only to be used to play music. Using music bots outside of their dedicated channel or using them to play offensive, ear-bursting, or otherwise obnoxious music will result in restrictions to bot usage. *Text containing any potential spoilers are to be tagged as spoilers (typing "||" at the beginning and end of the text). Excessive and/or improper usage of spoiler tags will be treated as spam and dealt with accordingly. |-|How joining the Discord works= The process of getting an invite is fairly easy but it may take up to a day or two. The staff member you sent it to will screenshot your request and share it privately among other staff members, then we'll take a vote on it to see if you would be eligable to join. It takes about 3-4 staff votes (✓) to approve a user to join, which is actually a lot easier than you think. For reference, about 97-99% of people who ask to join and are brought to the voting part are able to join without any problem. Unless you were especially notorious or purposefully irritated staff members in the past, then you're likely to be able to join. |-|Joining The Discord (ROBLOX)= To join the Discord over ROBLOX, please message a staff member (On the group, we are listed as Admin ranked and above.) privately to join. Please include your Discord tag and we will get back to you within a few days. If your Discord Name is tagged, we'll message you back to let you know. Keep your messages setting to "open to everyone" for us to message you back. This is a primary reason why we cannot respond to some requests. |-|Joining the Discord (Wikia)= Joining over the Wikia is not recommended, as it is more difficult to verify and varies even more depending on when we check this, and also makes your information public. However, there are some threads on the Forums related to it. You could also ask on a Staff Member's wall here. Category:Strife! Category:General Game Information